


Animal

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham Girls, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A one-shot night with Harley & Poison Ivy.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Harley/Poison Ivy fic! Hopefully I can come up with more of them :’)

“Seen it. Seen it. Seen that one,” Harleen recites while searching through the films under Horror on Netflix. Her girlfriend groans beside her on their patent leather couch. Eventually, Ivy angrily snatches the remote away and throws it on the floor.

“Hey! What gives?” Harleen demands.

“There’s no point in watching a scary movie with you if you’ve already seen them all,” Ivy huffs.

“I don’t mind,” Harleen shrugs and playfully spider crawls her fingers up Ivy’s bare thighs. “Wanna wrestle instead?”

Ivy yawns and shakes her head. “No. I should probably head right into bed. I’ve got to wake up early for the greenhouse project tomorrow.”

Harleen eye rolls and snorts. “That’s no fun!”

“Good night!” Ivy blows a kiss out to her.

When her girlfriend disappears upstairs, Harleen grabs the remote and picks Pet Semetary. Bored and lonely halfway into the film, she stops the movie to check on Ivy. 

Poison Ivy lies on one side of their heart-shaped bed with her hands tucked under her cheek with the blankets thrown over her midriff. Fast asleep. Harleen leans up against the doorframe and cooes over how angelic and peaceful Ivy looks. Without thinking, she runs straight towards the bed and body slams right on top of her best friend.

Ivy jolts awake instantly; feeling arms wrapping her tight and lips kissing her all over. Harleen buries her face into Ivy’s neck and hums out pleasantly.

“Hel-lo gorgeous!” she greets with total delight.

“Harley, you animal,” Ivy growls, but she can’t help but feel a smile coming on.

Harleen giggles and cuddles some more while Ivy picks up her round, cherubic face and kisses her square on the lips.


End file.
